Aishiteru, Sakura
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: langsung baca aja! Saya nggak bisa buat Summary yang bagus...


**Aishiteru, Sakura**

Hari ini hari yang cerah di Desa Konoha . Sakura dan Naruto sedang berjalan bersama . Mereka melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendiriran di bangku taman . "TEMEEEE !" Panggil Naruto Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto dan Sakura . "Hn , ada apa ? " Tanya Sasuke . " Ngapain kamu sendirian disini ? " Tanya Sakura perhatian . " Entahlah " Jawab Sasuke asal. Lalu , Sasuke berdiri dan ingin beranjak pergi . " Mau kemana ? " Tanya Sakura lagi . " Mau mengingat masa lalu " Kata Sasuke . " Ah , Sasuke , aku boleh ikut nggak ? " Rayu Naruto

" Enggak boleh ! " Kata Sasuke . " Ya sudah ! Ayo Sakura-Chan ! " Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura . " Kau ikut aku aja ! Buat apa kau mengikuti Teme ! " Kata Naruto . Tiba-tiba , ada batu yang melayang kearah Naruto . Naruto pun terkena batu itu" Hei , Teme , emang kau kira gak sakit apa kena batu ? " Kata Naruto kesal kepada Sasuke . " Oh ya?Kupikir nggak sakit! Maaf ya, aku sengaja" Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.

"AWAS KAU TEMEE!AKAN KUHAJAR KAU NANTI!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk punggung Sasuke yang sudah jauh. " Sudahlah , Naruto !" Kata Sakura menenangkan Naruto . "Ya sudah ! Ayo kita pergi Sakura-Chan ! " Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

" Hai Naruto " Sapa Kiba . " Se…selamat siang , Naruto-kun " Kata Hinata malu-malu . " Eh kalian ? " Kata Naruto . "Kalian dipanggil Hokage-5 tuh ! " Kata Shino . " Oh , begitu ya ! " Kata Sakura . " Kalau begitu , kami pergi dulu ya " Kata Naruto dan Sakura .

SESAMPAINYA DIRUANGAN HOKAGE….

TOK,TOK,TOK….

" Masuk " Perintah Tsunade . " Ada apa Hokage memanggil kami ? " Tanya Sakura . Sakura dan Naruto melihat ada Sasuke disana . " Yah , kami memanggil kalian untuk menyelesaikan misi " Kata Tsunade . " Misi apa , Nek ? " Tanya Naruto . " Misi untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru dan Kabuto . Kakashi akan ikut bersama kalian ! Kakashi " Kata Tsunade seraya memanggil Kakashi." Hai , apa kabar Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke ? " Tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum . " Kakashi Sensei " Kata Naruto dan Sakura . " Yah , memang ini misi yang membahayakan nyawa kalian , apalagi Sasuke . " Kata Tsunade sambil melirik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan cuek+malas. " Aku mau kalian berkumpul digerbang konoha . Sekarang ! " Kata Tsunade lagi .

" Baik " Kata mereka berempat lalu meninggalkan ruangan Hokage-5 . Naruto , Sasuke , dan Sakura pulang bersama . " Bagaimana kalau kita tidak berhasil mengerjakan misi ini ? " Kata Sakura khawatir . " Sudahlah , jangan dipikirkan ! Orochimaru itu sudah tua . " Kata Naruto sedikit menghibur Sakura . Sasuke hanya mengangguk . " Oh iya-ya , tapi , aku khawatir pada Sasuke . Bukannya Sasuke di incar Orochimaru ? " Kata Sakura . " Sudahlah , tidak usah kau mengkhawatirkan aku " Kata Sasuke ." Tapi …." Kata Sakura . " Hei , jangan banyak bicara ! Nanti kita terlambat . " Kata Naruto . Setelah bersiap-siap , Naruto , Sakura , dan Sasuke segera pergi ke gerbang Konoha !

" Uuh , nanti pasti kita menunggu lagi ! " Kata Sakura . " Ya , nanti kita pasti menunggu Kakashi Sensei lagi ! " Kata Naruto . " Hai semua ! Habis ngomongin aku ya ? " Tanya Kakashi yang sudah dibelakang Naruto , Sasuke , dan Sakura ." Ah , tidak kok ! " Kata Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum terpaksa sambil mengibaskan tangan . " Ayo cepat , nanti Nona Tsunade marah ! " Kata Kakashi .

DI GERBANG KONOHA...

" Kalau begitu , ayo berangkat ! " Kata Naruto bersemangat . " Baiklah , Tim 7 , kita berangkat " Kata Kakashi . Mereka pun berangkat .

Saat diperjalanan , seperti ada yang mendorong Sakura . " Hei Naruto ! Jangan dorong aku dong! " Kata Sakura kesal . Kebetulan Naruto berada dibelakang Sakura dan Kakashi . " Aku tidak mendorongmu ! " Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan . " Tanganku cukup bersih ! " Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya. "Akan kuhajar yang berani mendorongku tadi! Jatuhnya nggak elit lagi!" Kata Sakura kesal.

Tim 7 pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Ditengah-tengah itu pun, Kakashi menyadari ada yang mengikuti Timnya. Tiba-tiba..

"Semuanya, tetap siaga" Perintah Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke segera bersiaga. "Akh, dasar Kakashi Sensei penipu! Disana kan nggak ada apa-apa!" Kata Naruto kesal. "Ssst, jangan teriak-teriak!" Kata Kakashi. Sepertinya, benaran ada musuh. "Hei kalian, jangan jadi pengecut. Cepat keluar dari tempat persembunyian kalian!" Kata Naruto dengan lantang.

Keluarlah 4 orang musuh suruhan Orochimaru yaitu, Sakon, Kidoumaru, Tayuya, dan Jirobou. "Siapa kalian?" Tanya Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang musuh. "Kalau lawannya Cuma mereka, kita pasti menang!" Kata Kidoumaru dengan percaya diri. Mereka baru sadar bahwa ada Sasuke disana. "Kenapa? Terkejut?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Begitu rupanya! Ternyata, Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang diincar Tuan Orochimaru mengikuti misi ini. Kami tak perlu repot-repot datang ke Desa Konoha." Kata Tayuya. "Tuan Sasuke, ayo ikut kami!" Kata Sakon. "Tuan? Huh, angin apa yang membuat kalian sopan begitu?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin. "Sasuke, jangan dengarkan perkataannya!"Sakura berkata sambil mencegah Sasuke agar tidak mendengarkan ucapan musuh.

"Huh, ada pengganggu disini! Sepertinya, mereka harus dibasmi dulu seperti kecoak!" Kata Kidoumaru. "Apa katamu? Kami kecoak? Dasar kau 'Laba-laba' " Naruto kesal dengan ucapan Kidoumaru yang menghinanya dan teman-temannya. "Huh, kalau itu mau kalian, kami akan menyerang kalian!" Kakashi bersiap-siap membuka Sharingan-nya. "Huh, aku baru ingat, kau adalah Hatake Kakashi, si ninja peniru" Kata Sakon.

"Jangan sampai, Tuan Sasuke terluka!" Pesan Tayuya. "Yang pertama, si pink ini dulu!" Kata Kidoumaru. Sakura segera bersiap-siap menerima serangan musuh. Bukan berarti dia tidak melawan musuh, tetapi, bersiap-siap akan meluncurkan pukulan mautnya kearah mereka. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa musuh sudah berada di belakangnya. Dia segera berbalik badan ingin memukul mereka tetapi, terlambat. Sakura sudah lebih dulu ditusuk kunai.

"SAKURA!" Teriak Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sasuke. Sakura tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah, banyak darah disekita tubuhnya, terlebih lagi, detak jantung sudah melemah. "Yang kedua, sibocah kuning ini!" Kata Tayuya. "Ukh"Keluh Naruto. Naruto hamper saja di tusuk kunai. Tiba-tiba, Sakura menghalangi musuh agar tidak menusuk Naruto. Akibatnya, Sakura yang menjadi sasaran penusukan itu. Sakura tertusuk 2 kali. "Cih, gadis ini menganggu sekali!" Kata Jirobou.

Sekarang,giliran Kakashi. Dia dapat mengatasinya sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain. Sasuke hanya berdiam melihat Sakura. Ia merasa sedih melihat Sakura sudah berlumuran banyak darah. 'Kenapa aku harus sedih? Toh dia bukan siapa-siapaku' Batin juga memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sedih, juga bersalah. "Sakura, kenapa kau mau menolongku? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. "Na…Naruto, Sa…Sasuke-kun, ma…maafkan aku! A..aku ha..hanya menjadi peng…penghalang bagi kalian. A..aku akan merubah sikapku yang menjadi penghalang kalian." Kata Sakura lemas, dan akhirnya dia pingsan lagi. Kakashi telah berhasil membunuh 4 orang suruhan Orochimaru.

"Hei kalian, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah cemas. "Ya" Jawaban yang begitu singkat keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Sasuke. "Sepertinya, dia mengalami cidera yang cukup parah. Sebaiknya, kita tunda dulu misi ini, setelah Sakura sehat kembali, kita akan melanjutkannya." Kata Kakashi. Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Sebaiknya, kita kembali ke desa" Lanjut Kakashi.

SESAMPAINYA DI KONOHA…..

"Nona Tsunade, Sakura mengalami cidera yang sangat parah. "

"Dimana Sakura sekarang?" Tanya Tsunade panic. "Dia berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha"Kata Shizune. "Aku akan segera kesana!" Kata Tsunade sambil merapikan dokumen-dokumen tentang ninja Konoha.

Tsunade berlari sekuat tenaga menuju RS. Sesampainya disana, terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi yang terduduk lemas. "Hei kalian! Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Tsunade Mereka semua mengangguk. Tsunade segera masuk ke ruangan Sakura dirawat.'Sial, cideranya terlalu parah! Aku tidak bisa jamin, dia akan selamat, atau tidak' Ujar Tsunade dalam hati.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi tampak tidak tenang. Mereka sangat gelisah melihat keadaan Sakura seperti itu. 2 bulan setelah kejadian itu, Sakura masih belum sadarkan diri. Itu membuat Tim 7 semakin gelisah. "Sakura, kumohon, sadarlah! Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini!" Kata Naruto.

"Sakura, apa kau tau, seharusnya kau tak perlu menolongku! Saat itu kau sudah dua kali terkena tusukan kunai." Kata Naruto dengan iba. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku yakin, Sakura pasti akan sadar" Kata Kakashi menenangkan Naruto. "Aku….ingin…..kau….sadarkan diri, agar kita, bisa membunuh Orochimaru dan Kabuto" Aneh, setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Sakura pun tersadar.

"Na..Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei." Kata Sakura. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Sakura! Kami sangat menghawatirkan kamu." Kata Kakashi. "A..apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa" Kata Naruto. "Istirahatlah!" Perintah Sasuke. "Aku sudah tak apa kok!" Kata Sakura sambil mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Ukh." Keluh Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kau masih butuh istirahat!" Kata Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk. 'Hah, syukurlah Sakura tidak apa-apa!' Batin Naruto. "Kita akan melanjutkan misi ini, minggu depan!" Kata Kakashi. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu!" Kata Kakashi.

"Aku ke Ichiraku dulu ah! Aku lapar." Kata Naruto.

"Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura!" kata Kakashi.

"Hn"

Mereka berdua pergi keluar. Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura yang sedang terlelap.' Ternyata, kau cantik juga!' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang terlelap. Sasuke mengelus wajah Sakura. 'Aku jadi ingin memilikimu. Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura' Batin Sasuke.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Kata Sasuke. Mereka pun masuk. "Hai Sasuke!" Sapa salah satu orang itu. "Kalian?" Kata Sasuke. "Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu lagi. "Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanya Sasuke. "Yah, aku hanya menemani Ino kesini. Sebenarnya, aku sedang sibuk." Kata orang itu sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Merepotkan!" Keluh orang itu lagi. "Aku kan tidak memaksamu ikut bersamaku! Kenapa kau jadi salahkan aku? Aku juga bisa mengajak Chouji kesini! Dasar Shikamaru Baka!" Kata Ino kesal. "Sudah. Kalian berkelahi saja terus!" Kata Sasuke.

"Eng, kenapa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Tuh kan, gara-gara kamu sih!" Kata Shikamaru. "Kok aku sih?" Kata Ino kesal. "Wah wah, kau tampak sudah sehat!" kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba masuk berdua dengan Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto." Kata Sakura. "Sakura, kata Tsunade-sama, kau boleh pulang besok." Kata Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN…

"Baiklah, Tim 7 sekarang kalian melanjutkan misi kalian! Yang sekarang, jangan sampai gagal. Aku akan mengirimkan kelompok tambahan!" Kata Tsunade. "Baiklah. Oke, Tim 7, berang…Hachtiii!" Kata Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, serta Sakura terkejut. Tak biasanya Kakashi bersin dengan memalukan seperti itu. "Kau sakit Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade heran. Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya bersin mendadak! Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku, hehehe" Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Kenapa bengong? Jalan dong!" Perintah Kakashi pada anak didiknya itu. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan dengan malas. "Tumben kau tak bersemangat, Naruto?" Ejek Kakashi. "Yasudah, daripada sensei menanyakan hal itu kepadaku, mendingan kita pergi saja." Naruto mendengus kesal sambil berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan yang lain. "Dia kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi pada SasuSaku. "Entahlah! Naruto, jalannya pelan-pelan! Didepanmu itu ada.." Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya Karena bahunya disentuh oleh Sasuke. "Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan dia. Kita lihat saja, bagaimana ekspresinya." Kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura menunduk karena blushing. Dan terdengarlah suara…

BUK, ADUH!

Naruto mengelus wajahnya karena tertabrak pohon. 'Sudah kuduga. Dasar Ceroboh!' Keluh Sakura dalam hati. "Tuh kan." Kata Kakashi. "Uuh, aku kan hanya tidak lihat pohon yang didepan itu." Elak Naruto. "Yasudah, sepertinya mood Naruto lagi nggak bagus nih." Kata Kakashi.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga di 'Markas Orochimaru'. "Baiklah, sepertinya sekarang akan jadi waktu yang berbahaya. Karena mereka mengincar Sasuke, kutugas Sakura ikut bersama Sasuke." Kata Kakashi. "Benarkah? Asyik!" Kata Sakura sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan. "Lah? Kok harus Sakura-chan sih?" Kata Naruto. "Karena Sakura ninja medis. Kita hanya menyerang Kabuto, mereka akan menyerang Orochimaru. Itu lebih berbahaya daripada kita." Jelas Kakashi. "Huh, ya sudahlah. Jaga Sakura-chan baik-baik ya, Teme! Kalau nggak, siap-siap saja!" Ancam Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke meng'iya'kan.

"Ya, sekarang, kita berpencar." Kata Kakashi. Mereka pun langsung berpencar. Sasuke dan Sakura langsng bertemu Orochimaru ketika masuk markasnya. "Sasuke, kau datang!" Kata Orochimaru. "Cih, aku datang bukan untuk bergabung denganmu." Kata Sasuke dingin. "Buat apa gadis ini ikut denganmu?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil mendekati Sakura yang berada disamping Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu!" Kata Sasuke langsung meninju Orochimaru. "Khu, khu, khu, sepertinya, kau kemari mencari masalah ya? Baiklah, akan kulayani." Kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum sinis.

Orochimaru langsung menyerang Sakura sebagai umpan. Dia mencekik Sakura. "To..tolong a..aku, Sa..Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura terputus-putus. Sasuke langsung menyerang Orochimaru. Orochimaru pun langsung melepaskan cekikannya pada Sakura. Sakura terbaring lemah. Dia mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke mendekatinya. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Yaa, aku tak apa-apa." Kata Sakura. "Kau…jangan macam-macam!" kata Sasuke pada Orochimaru. "Khu, khu, khu, dia memang pantas dibunuh!" Kata Orochimaru. "Yah, meski dia murid Tsunade." Lanjutnya. "Ukh"

**Sementara di Konoha…**

"Kelompok Guy, Kelompok Asuma, dan Kelompok Kurenai, kutugaskan kalian menyusul Kelompok Kakashi di Markas Orochimaru." Kata Tsunade. "Baiklah." Kata Mereka semua. 'Apa Naruto-kun Baik-baik saja?' Pikir Hinata. Kiba menepuk pundak Hinata. "Tenanglah, Hinata, Naruto pasti baik-baik saja! Dia 'kan kuat!" kata Kiba seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. Hinata langsung blushing. "Baiklah, kalian semua, berangkat" Kata Tsunade. Mereka semua pun segera berangkat.

**Di Markas Orochimaru…**

Sakura sedang mengeluarkan jurus medisnya untuk Sasuke yang sekarang terluka pada bagian kakinya. "Sebenarnya, aku juga tak mau melakukan ini untukmu, Sasuke. Tetapi, aku harus melakukannya. MATI KAU SASUKE" Kata Orochimaru sambil berlari kearah Sasuke dan mengeluarkan pedang dari mulutnya. Sontak Sakura berdiri didepan Sasuke dan…

CRASH

Sakura terkena tusukkan itu tepat pada perutnya karena menolong Sasuke. Sasuke hanya kaget. "Cih, salah sasaran." Gumam Orochimaru. "Sa…Sasuke-kun, a..apa ka…kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada lemah. "Kenapa kau menolongku?" Kata Sasuke lirih. "Karena, aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura yang roboh disamping Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkapnya. "Spertinya aku akan mati." Ujar Sakura lemah. "Itu tak benar." Gumam Sasuke. "Dan jangan berkata seolah kau akan mati sekarang!" Kata Sasuke. "Hahaha, baiklah." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menutup dipangkuan Sasuke.

"SAKURA!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sakura. "Khu,khu,khu, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia tak lama lagi mati ditanganku. HAHAHAHA! Dipedang itu, sudah ada racun. HAHAHA" Kata Orochimaru sambil tertawa liar. "Kau, Sial!" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari kearah Orochimaru dengan chidorinya. "Chidori!" Teriak Sasuke sambil berlari kearah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dengan santai menghindari serangan Sasuke dengan mudahnya. "Khu,khu,khu, serangan seperti itu takkan mempan terhadapku. Kau itu lemah!" Ucap Orochimaru dengan sedikit tertawa.

DEG

Mendengar dirinya lemah, dia langsung diam. "Aku memang lemah. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Sakura dan membalas dendamku pada Itachi. Ya, kau benar aku lemah…." Sasuke kembali menyiapkan chidori dan berlari kearah Orochimaru. "Tapi, aku tidak bodoh sepertimu dan Itachi. CHIDORIIII!" Teriak Sasuke kesal. Tapi, sebelum mengenainya, Orochimaru langsung memegangi lengan Sasuke untuk menghentikannya. "Ukh, lepaskan!" Bentak Sasuke sambil mencoba menarik lengannya.

Orochimaru mengeluarkan jurus ular-nya. Ular itu langsung menggigit leher Sasuke. "ARRGH!" Jerit Sasuke sambil menahan sakit. Tiba-tiba, bantuan pun datang.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Lee dan Kiba.

BRUK

Sasuke pun jatuh pingsan. "Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Guy sambil mencari kesekeliling. "Disana!" Kata Tenten sambil berlari kearah Sakura yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Neji juga mengikuti Tenten.

"Cih, kenapa terus bermunculan?" Kata Orochimaru sinis. "Huh, dasar manusia ular! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke dan Sakura hah?" Bentak Lee. "Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu, alis tebal!" Kata Orochimaru dengan nada mengejek. "APA KAU BILANG ULAR?" Jerit Lee kesal.

"Sudahlah, Lee. Ayo kita serang dia!" Kata Guy sambil berlari kearah Orochimaru dan diikuti oleh Lee, Kiba dan Shino.

"Sakura." Gumam Tenten lirih. "Neji, bawa Sasuke kemari. Jauhkan dia dari pertarungan Orochimaru dan Guy-sensei!"Perintah Tenten. Neji mengangguk dan langsung berlari kearah Sasuke yang sedang tak sadarkan diri juga.

"Neji! Awas!" Teriak Guy. Sontak Neji menghindar. 'Fuuh, hampir saja!' Batin Neji sambil mengangkat Sasuke.

DITEMPAT NARUTO DAN KAKASHI….

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi. "Kami tidak tahu! Ayo kita susul mereka." Kata Asuma. "Sial! Kabuto-baka! Kalau bertemu lagi, takkan kuampuni!" Jerit Naruto kesal. "Daripada kau mengeluh, ayo kita susul Kelompok Guy!" Kata Shikamaru. "Dasar merepotkan!" Lanjut Shikamaru.

DITEMPAT SASUKE DAN SAKURA….

"SIAL! Orochimaru!" Kata Guy. "Sudahlah, yang penting kita selamat. Tenten, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura?" Tanya Kiba sambil menoleh kearah Tenten dan Neji. "Mereka terkena racun! Kalau Sasuke tidak separah Sakura." Kata Tenten.

"HEIII!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka. "Naruto, Kakashi, kalian!" Kata Guy. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura?" Tanya Kurenai. "Keadaannya baik-baik saja, tapi.." Tenten tak melanjutkan. "Mereka terkena racun." Kata Neji melanjutkan kata-kata Tenten yang sempat terputus.

"APAAA" Teriak Ino dan Naruto. "Ayo segera bawa ke Konoha!" Kata Asuma panik.

SESAMPAINYA DI KONOHA….

"Bagaimana keaadannya?" Tanya Kakashi. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Sasuke sudah sadar kalian bisa melihatnya!" Kata Tsunade. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto. "Dia dari tadi belum sadarkan diri. Tapi, nanti dia akan sadar kok! Jadi tenang saja!" Kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Tsunade pun pergi. Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung berdesakan masuk. Yah, yang berdesakan hanya Naruto, Lee, Ino, Kiba dan Guy.

"Mereka seperti anak kecil!" Gumam Asuma sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku masuk duluan!" Kata Naruto sambil mencoba masuk. "Tidak, aku duluan!" Kata Lee tak mau kalah. "Kalian harus mengalah! Aku dan Akamaru dulu yang masuk!" Kata Kiba juga tak mau kalah. "Kalian harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua! Jadi biarkan aku masuk!" Kata Guy tak mau kalah. "Hei! Perempuan lebih dulu!" Teriak Ino.

"Ino, jangan teriak-teriak! Ini rumah sakit." Kata Asuma mengingatkan. "Merepotkan!" Sambung Shikamaru. "Nyam-nyam~" Sambung Chouji(?)

"Kapan kita masuk kalau begini?" Kata Tenten sambil menghela nafas. "Kalau begini, tak ada cara lain! HYAAAA" Kata Kakashi sambil mendorong Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Ino, dan Guy secara bersamaan.

BRUK

"Awww!" Erang mereka semua. Sasuke yang melihat mereka hanya diam. "Apa-apaan sih Kakashi-sensei? Sakit tau!" Jerit Naruto, Lee, Kiba dan Ino. "Kakashi!" Teriak Guy kesal.  
"Ssst, ini dirumah sakit!" Kata Kurenai.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi. "Hn. Mana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kesekeliling. Hinata menunjuk kesebelah kanan. Sasuke pun menoleh kesebelah kanan. "Sakura." Gumam Sasuke lirih. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sakura.

"Sasuke, tenanglah! Sakura tidak apa-apa." Kata Kurenai.

"Hn."

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan aku dan Sakura sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke. "Baiklah." Kata Kakashi.

Tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. "Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini." Kata Sasuke. "Aku gagal melindungimu!" Lanjut Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, tangan Sakura bergerak. Matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura. "Sakura." Kata Sasuke. "A…aku dimana?" Tanya Sakura. "Dirumah sakit." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. "Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aishiteru..." Kata Sasuke lirih. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Sa..Sasuke-kun, aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto dkk melihat adegan romantic dati SasuSaku. Naruto dan Lee menangis tersedu-sedu. "Hu..hu..hu...Sasuke enak banget bisa meluk Sakura-chan. Kalau kami yang memeluk, pasti dipukul, ya kan Naruto?" Ujar Lee pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. "Sakura enak banget dipeluk sama Sasuke-kun." Ujar Ino. "Hoi Naruto, kau itu hanya lihat Sakura saja ya? Ada gadis yang cantik suka sama kamu tuh!" Kata Kiba sambil melirik Hinata. Sontak Hinata Blushing karena Naruto menatapnya.

"Ki..kiba-kun apa-apaan sih?"

Kiba langsung tertawa. "Kau suka padaku?" Tanya Naruto. "Dilihat pasti sudah tau, hahaha… Hinata-chan mukamu merah banget!" Kata Kiba. "Ng…nggak lucu Kiba!" Kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Lama-lama cemburu juga nih! Masuk yuk!" Ajak Kiba.

KREK.

"Woy, udahan dong peluk-peluknya! Nggak ada adegan lain ya? Misalnya ciuman kek!" Kata Kiba menyeringai. Sontak pasangan SasuSaku melepaskan pelukannya dan blushing. Sasuke hanya membuang muka, sedangkan Sakura…aku bingung apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ka..kapan kalian masuk?"

"Sejak tadi."

"Wah Kakashi, kalau sudah begini, kau dikahkan saja Sasuke dan Sakura."

SasuSaku tambah blushing seraya berteriak,"ASUMA-SENSEI!"

"Kakashi-sensei mendingan nikahkan aja mereka!" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk NaruHina. NaruHina langsung blushing."Ah~Sakura-chan jangan ngomong gitu dong!" Kata Hinata malu.

"AH~KALAU HINATA-CHAN MAU NIKAH DENGANKU, AKU JUGA MAU!" Teriak Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang tambah blushing. Dan tak lama…

BRUK

"Wah Naruto, gara-gara kamu sih! Tuh kan Hinata jadi pingsan. Wah, bisa-bisa kau dibunuh Neji loh!" Kata Kiba sambil melirik kearah Neji. "Apa?" Kata Neji. "Wah, mati aku!"

"Oi Guy, kau juga bisa nikahkan Neji dengan Tenten!" Ucap Kakashi. NejiTen blushing. "Nga..ngapain ngomongin nikah sih? Kami kan masih kecil!" Kata Tenten blushing. "Biarin aja! Aku setuju kalau Tenten menikah dengan Neji." Guy mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kalian itu sudah besar tau! Kalian kan umurnya 21 tahun!"

"Ah, jangan ngomongin itu lagi!"

"Sasuke, cuaca sedang mendung, kau tidak bosan melihat awan mendung?"

"Tidak! Mending lihat awan mendung daripada lihat para orang gila!"

"Wah, Sasuke masih marah ternyata. Sakura, hibur dia dong!"

"Apaan kau Kiba? Sudah, kau pergi saja menemui Shiho."

"A..aku nggak suka dengannya!" Kiba Blushing.

"Oh ya?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua adu mulut tentang Shiho.

"Dasar gila!" Gumam Sasuke

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Tidak"

"OHHH!"

…**The End….**


End file.
